Helping Out
by Ghost501
Summary: Megaman. The blue bomber. The defeater of Bass, the Cybeast, and Alpha, just to name a few. And the phasmophobic? Hard to believe, but Megaman is indeed afraid of ghosts. What happens when one of his friends figures out his greatest weakness?


"AHHHHH!" Megaman yelled as someone cut on the lights in the real world. Everyone, literally everyone, stared at the blue navi _again_. When he opened his eyes, a light blush crept onto his face, "ahh…ha! I figured out the plot!"

"Megaman, you're a horrible liar." Protoman said. It wasn't every day he hung out with the navis of ACDC since as an official, he and Chaud were constantly on the move. However, after the incidents with the Cybeasts, he and Chaud had become a part of the gang. Activity on the Net began to slow down and soon enough Chaud found himself enjoying his weekends with the ACDC kids. Though, most times he found personal enjoyment out of the day activities; especially when Lan started acting like a dolt. Tonight however, Yai had invited the whole group over to her mansion for a scary movie night.

Megaman, ever since he heard about it, had been trying to get them to change the movie genre. He really hated horror, especially when they involved ghosts. Watching this movie about spirits taking over the minds of people and then going on a killing spree wasn't the easiest thing for him to do. He was proud of himself though; he had managed to stay quiet for a good quarter of the movie. But when they started to get to the halfway point, he felt himself beginning to lose it. Soon enough, he wanted to scream every time he _thought_ a ghost was about to pop up. This soon became an annoying cycle that everyone else was beginning to get sick off.

"Megaman, are you alright?" Glyde asked annoyingly. It was out of character for Glyde to take any tone other than respectful or concern, so Megaman knew he had done something wrong.

"Mega, you're shaking." Roll commented.

"Now I'm not…" Megaman said, trying to steel his nerves. Hopefully no one would catch on that he was terrified of ghosts. After all, it wasn't like he hadn't screamed enough every time one of them popped up on the screen. Unfortunately for him, someone did.

"Ha! HA! Lookie here, he can handle a Cybeast, Alpha, and Bass but not a scare movie!"

Gutsman laughed as he started rolling on the floor.

"I can handle a scary movie!" Megaman bounced back, Gutsman hadn't gotten exactly what he was afraid of, but he was getting too close for his taste.

"Ha! Then why do you… heh heh… scream every time a ghost comes on the screen." Gutsman's eyes bulged when it dawned upon him, "Ghosts?! You're screaming about ghosts?! HA! HA! That's so stupid! They're not even real!" the big navi collapsed and started rolling around on the floor.

Megaman felt a rush come to his cheeks. So what if he could face Bass, Alpha, or a Cybeast and not ghosts! It wasn't his fault he had a fear of them. Embarrassed, the blue navi walked out of Yai's homepage and jacked out back into his PET.

"Mega wait!" Roll called, but he had already left. She felt bad for him. It's not like he deserved to be laughed at like that, especially in front of everyone like that. Roll balled her fists and turned dangerously back to the navi rolling around on the floor. Noticing that Roll just got 200% more dangerous, Protoman and Glyde quickly stepped out of Roll's line of fire. The navi took on her operator's persona; if she was mad, don't mess with her.

"Gutsman…shut up!" she said as she brought her foot down on the navi's abdomen.

"OWW!"

* * *

Lan had gone back home after Megaman had jacked out. Mayl had followed shortly behind him while the others stayed behind. Even though she tried, Roll hadn't gotten anything out of Megaman. She decided to leave him be but warned him not to do anything stupid. He had nothing to prove to anyone.

"_He can handle a Cybeast, Alpha, and Bass but not a scary movie!"_ Megaman winced as he reminisced over Gutsman's words.

He had to admit, it really was pathetic. Bass was considered the God of Destruction in the cyber world. The independent navi had even survived the initial destruction caused by Alpha, while he himself was devoured—although to be fair, he had to self-destruct in order to save his brother. But he still couldn't help but feel even less of a person because of it.

_'I'll show him. I'm not afraid of some stupid g…g...g...ghost. DARN IT! I can't even say this in my head!'_ Megaman walked up and accessed a menu.

Recently, Lan had gotten a new gaming system. It didn't really intrigue Megaman too much with the exception of its capabilities to allow him to play the games that his brother played only in the cyber world. Megaman flipped through a couple of menus and finally got to the game he wanted.

He stared at the image of a bloody arm floating through the air. Megaman gulped. Could he really play this game? Was it really worth breaking his mind in order to prove how courageous he could be? He had already faced Bass numerous amounts of times and won; wasn't that enough?

He then remembered Gutsman's laughter. _"...not a scary movie!"_

The blue navi took another look at the clock. It was just now becoming 11:00. Megaman's eyes glared at the game.

_'That's it. Not again.'_ Megaman reached out his hand and pressed the game. A virtual game controller popped into his hands as the screen changed over to show the title screen of the game: _Dead Space_.

* * *

"Megaman?" Lan asked. When he woke up the next morning, he hadn't expected to see his navi in the fetal position, "Megaman, you okay?"

"Mmmmm…" Megaman mumbled. He sounded like he was humming something.

"What was that?"

"Heh. Heh. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are! Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky! When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon, then you show your little light, twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Then the traveler in the dark, thanks you for your little spark, he could not see which way to go, if you did not twinkle so. When the blazing sun is gone, when the nothing shines upon, though I know not what you are, twinkle, twinkle, little star. Heh. Heh."* His brother laughed darkly as he continued singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. The blue navi sounded extremely creepy as he continued singing the lullaby in an eerie loop.

"Megaman?" Lan was beginning to get worried. He had never seen his brother like this before. But that song, where had he heard it before? Lan eyes widened as the answer came to him. His brother wouldn't actually play that game would he? He hated that kind of stuff.

"Megaman…you weren't playing _Dead Space _where you?"

"It's calling me. It wants me to return it back to its world. It wants me to make it whole…" Megaman said staring off into the distance as if someone really was calling him.

"Um…yeah." Lan pulled up a menu and locked his PET. Something told him that Megaman not only started playing _Dead Space_ but probably try to beat the game. What made no sense was that why would he attempt to play a game that he wanted nothing to do with? Unless…had he taken to heart what Gutsman said yesterday?

Sure, it had been funny to see the strangeness of it all, but did he really think he had been made fun of? Hub had been the logical one out of all of them. He wouldn't do something as stupid as proving himself by playing _Dead Space _would he? The last time he even heard the title song, the blue navi had refused to listen to the lullaby for a whole month.

Lan sighed. How he was going to get Megaman out of this one?

It had taken Megaman a whole hour to awaken from his _Dead Space_ induced mind set. When he blinked, he finally realized that he was in his PET and not in some dimly light space craft waiting for an alien life form to painful cut off his head and stab him multiple times.

"Uggh…Lan. Morning. You won't believe the dream I had."

"You mean running around shooting everything inside with your buster thinking you were hitting necromorphs?"

"Yeah…how'd you…" Megaman glanced around his PET. He noticed that panels were creating out of metal, "When did we renovate?"

"When you decided to open fire. You almost destroyed the floor. I had to download a Metal Stage chip so that you wouldn't break anything."

"Lan, my buster can't break panels."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Then the cracks in the floor started appearing."

"Ah man. I freaked out again didn't I?"

"Yeah, so why were you playing _Dead Space_?"

"I…oh forget it. It's stupid." Megaman said solemnly.

"You played that game just say that you did, didn't you?"

"Yeah…I thought I would get Gutsman to shut up if I beat the game. But, I don't think that worked."

"Megaman, I checked your file. You made it to the final boss! In one night! Considering what happened last time, I didn't think you would make it past the title screen."

"I was determined I guess."

"A little more than determined."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter. I still freaked out, so it doesn't really matter. Horror: 2, Me: zip." Megaman said as he stared at the ground. Now he was going to have paranoid of dark corners and lullabies for weeks. And for what.

Lan had to admit, he felt bad for his brother.

"Hey, Megaman. Tell you what. You play the final boss and I'll forget I ever saw you freak out. It'll just be our secret. Then you can rub it in everyone's face that you played a horror game late at night all by yourself."

"Huh?"

"In fact, I'll just leave. I've got some things to do anyway."

Megaman watched as his brother left him in his PET and walked out of the room. He couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, Hive Mind. This time, I'm going to kill you. And I'm not cracking this time!" Megaman said as he started up the game again. Only this time, he wasn't going to be afraid of the necromorphs…maybe the ghosts still though.

* * *

As Lan left the room, he couldn't help but smirk. Maybe he wouldn't tell Megaman that Roll, Mayl, and himself had already beaten the game several times. He nodded his head as he walked out of his house and head over to Mayl's. She had invited him over to finally get all the unlockables in _Dead Space 3_. Yeah, he was better off not knowing.

_'Good thing, I deleted my old profile.'_

* * *

Man, it feels good writing one shots again. I've been so busy making DN and that series that I almsot forgot how much fun I had with these. Anyway, I have a few more of these thing planned so get ready for that! Sorry for everyone if you were expected a MegaxRoll fic, but I realized I hadn't written a good Lan and Megaman/Hub brother relationship story. Anyway, that's it for me! See you all later!


End file.
